The disclosure is directed to hydraulic piston pump elements for use in a brake pump assembly, and more particularly, to a stepped bore configuration, or may be a straight bore configuration, or may be either configuration piston pump elements arranged in a horizontally opposed or “boxer-style” configuration for use in a brake system. In brake systems which utilize anti-lock brake systems (“ABS”), traction control systems (“TCS”), electronic stability control systems (“ESC”), and/or other controlled braking systems to generate controlled braking events, it may be desired to modulate pressure inside the brake system with a brake pump assembly to enable controlled braking events.
Brake pump assembly suppliers are continually challenged to provide next-generation brake pump assemblies at a lower unit cost while maintaining or increasing performance and durability standards. Brake pump assembly designs have focused on a wide variety of strategies to accomplish the lower unit cost objective, including but not limited to a simplified assembly sequence strategy, a reduced number of components strategy, etc. Multiple assembly variations typically add time and expense to the assembly sequence. However, eliminating components by combining functions in a multiple assembly configuration may offset such disadvantages and provide another useful strategy for achieving a lower unit cost objective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a brake pump assembly having a lower unit cost which meets or exceeds the performance and durability standards of currently produced brake pump assemblies.